The Mafia's Wife
by Mrs.gross
Summary: Edward Cullen is a true Mob Boss that rules all the others. He popularity of not being ended scares others. Suddenly he is on life support and holding onto his life. Bella and everyone else doesn't know who did it. Bella wants revenge and is seeking it. Who put Edward Cullen into a coma?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody its ! I made this story and the story of there will be blood inspired me to write this fanfic. Don't worry I wont still the authors parts in the story. Thank johnnyboy7. Enjoy!

Edwards POV

Me,Emmet,Jasper walked to the warehouse with our guns. Some sloppy worker had stole money from me and other company's money. The others are weak. Since I'm head of the Mafia business I have to take matters in my hands the old fashion way.

"Emmet I need you to check around the corners and Jasper keep that speaker in your ear you to Em. I'll keep mine in. I hear that this man is sloppy but does know how to keep his guards up. Shoot first ask questions later. I run straight through the door and kill security in front. Go!Go!Go!" I whispered shouted into the cool night and we did as we were assigned to do.

I ran into the front and notice 2 guards. They immediately noticed me and shouted for me to freeze but didn't have there guns up. I took my opportunity to shoot both into their heads and bust through the doors. I heard gun shots ringing in the back of the warehouse and notice the downstairs was full of 21 bodyguards. All guns raised at me. The moved out of the way as their leader, Michael Fortunato, strolled through. Suddenly my brothers were behind me .

"Boys, lets not do this. But it seems that we have to but we don't. Just leave like a little coward you guys are." Fortuanto said with a wicked smirk. My brothers and I just glared at him.

"You wish we were and you know we will end you and your men." I said menacingly.

"I'm sorry to do this, fire boys." Fortuanto said boredly and walked back. As soon he turned his back that's when I shot in the back of his skull. He does have a lot of balls stealing from me! I mean I am Edward Cullen. I can and will end you if you try to destroy my reputation. Fourtanto's body fell what felt like in slow motion. He dropped to his knees first and fell face first. His guards looked shocked at the corpse and that's when my brothers and I fired. I shot 2 bigger men upfront as my brothers shot the others.

I dodge the bullets by hiding behind a granite wall. My brothers were hiding behind crates and looking up to shoot. I made sure I had much more firearm left. I looked back and see the guards dropping like flies. You would think the big guys and all that security would end you quickly but they were all as weak as their boss. I turned with 2 guns and shot more men as I continued to run through.

I heard my name being called and I turned around.

"Edward move!" Jasper shouted. But I was to late. I felt a bullet near my skull. I collapsed on the floor. I looked over to a heavily bleeding in and out of conscious Jasper with his hands bound together. Maybe they were also sneaked attacked just like me.

I looked up and saw a face I immediately recognized. No it couldn't be. I trusted him with everything. He was there for me through my hard times. He watched me marry the love of my life,and become the ultimate mob boss. Now here he is with a gun to my head. Tears welled up in my eyes. The betrayal and maybe the loss of not being with my Bella. Bella... How will she react to my death.

"Times up Cullen." The voice said. I shut my eyes and heard another bullet echo into the back and darkness over came me.


	2. The Wifes Scorn

Bella's POV

Life was so beautiful and I am living it to its fullest. I have the best family and also the greatest husband. Edward Cullen. I know the big mob boss. At first I tried to avoid him when I met him at the coffee shop once upon a time. He asked me out but I politely declined his offer. I have to admit i was kinda scared talking to him. He wouldn't take no for an answer. Later a night he was always stuck in my head and I tried to get him out. 2 months later I bumped into him at a local restaurant that my best friend Rosalie took me out to meet her new boyfriend. His was Emmet and he also brought his brother that she believed I would like to meet. The scary part that it was Edward Cullen. But he had a blonde bimbo on his lap basically dry humping in the chair they were situated in. At first I was a little hurt and ignored them after a while.

When we ordered food we had a male waiter who supposedly stared at me longingly. That point of time Edward snapped and jumped across the table as soon the waiter boy grabbed my hand and kissed it then asked for my number. Edward beat up him pretty badly and was escorted by Emmet and some staff workers out of the restaurant with Rosalie,the bimbo,and myself in tow. As we were outside Emmet cursed Edward out but Edward looked like he could care less. All he did was narrow his eyes at me possessively. Rose pulled me into the car and looked at the bimbo clawing on Edwards arm but he kept shrugging her off.

The bimbo wouldn't give up until suddenly Edward yelled in her face and she starting crying and let me tell you she wasn't the prettiest thing to see cry. Snot coming her nose and her lips twitched in an uncertain way and her eyes went a little cross eyed.

Emmet looked like he wanted to laugh but tried to hold it in. Key word, TRIED. Edward looks at her in disgust and they both entered the car and we drove off.

That day was when Edward told me he had some sincere and a attraction to me. He was pulled in for some odd reason and I just looked at him and kissed him.

I have never been EXPERIENCE like that but after 6 months with Edward I was.

It was exciting, adventurous, and wild. At first it was love making but now it was just straight to it. Sometimes love making.

I looked down at my wedding band and smiled. Its been 2 years of a blissfully happy marriage. We have been together 5 years and its been happy. But I wanted to talk to him about maybe starting a family. To settle and live.

My sister in law Alice had came over earlier with some Victoria Secret lingerie in 5 different shades of blue, 2 red, 3 black and 1 hot pink. I blushed at her words as she said it was "sexy winter season". I think Edward would love me in them.

As I sat in the quiet luxurious mansion on the nice couch with hot coca and the heat on with sweat pants and Edwards jersey watching Mob wives. I heard a frantic knock on the door. I jumped and grabbed a .25 caliber under from the couch pillow. I held it up towards the door and walked slowly to it as the frantic banging continued.

"Bella! Open up its me! Hurry its and emergency. Its about the men!" Alice screeched behind the door. I lowered the gun and jogged towards the door and opened it. It revealed a tear strieked Alice with disheveled hair. What could've happened in 12 hours already?

"What happened? Is he alright?!" I panicked. Alice was sobbing, breathing heavily. Finally she caught her breath.

"Bella, the boys are in the hospital!" Alice said. I froze. Is it bad? Please God don't take my baby away. I grabbed my coat and hopped into the car with Alice looking into through the window looking at the moon.

My mom always said, 'The moon looks and awaits till you figure out how to get your sun back. You can't sit and look at it till it comes back you have to take action.' That action was to sleep because I refused to sleep as a child because I wanted the sun out again.

We arrived to the hospital and saw reporters with cameras and they spotted me. The charged to me asking me multiple questions. Suddenly my bodygaurds came out of nowhere and pushed them out the way so me and Alice could get through. As we entered in there, eyes turned to me and Alice.

Carlisle and Esme held each other tightly and cried, Rosalie was clinging on Em for dear life and shed a few tears. Japser had his head in his hands shaking. Alice fled from my side to console her husband and crying.

A nurse looked looked at me and came over to hug and guide me over to a room. As I looked back I saw Jasper with a bandage across his forehead with blood striek across it. He had cuts and bruises all on his arm and Emmet looked fine but he didn't look like he cried once. I looked at him curiously.

I entered into Edwards room and what I witness almost made me vomit.

Edward was hooked up to multiple machines. His eyes looked bruised up and his lip was busted. He had a bandage wrapped around his head with red stains seeping through it. Dr. Snow looked at me sadly. My knees got weaker by the second I kept walking to my unconscious husband. I sobbed heavily onto his shoulder that wasn't injured.

Dr. Snow pulled me up off of him and hugged me. I cried on him for comfort and he helped me out into the lobby with the rest of my family. I wasn't ready to see him like that so Esme took me to her home. The rest of the Cullens followed suit as we charged through paparazzi. This would make headlines.

We arrived to the house and I was situated on the couch with Esme,Alice, and Rosalie trying to calm me down. I was practically hyperventilating harshly trying to breathe the air. My lungs burned as I took deep breaths and my chest ached.

"Jazz, Em, what happened who did this?" I asked menacingly with dry tears on my face.

Everyone looked appalled about my change of mood. Emmet laughed and I glared at him and he stopped. I turned my neck and heard a crack. Esme scooted away from me as I felt the anger rolling off of me like crazy.

"Edward was shot twice in the head but manage to survive. After I killed Fortuanto's men I saw Jasper on the floor and Edward on the floor unconscious as some tall man was punching his face multiple times. It was a scary sight. Jasper was unconscious and he didn't see what happened." Emmet said boldly.

I looked at him questionably. I was going to say something but a sharp knock was at the door. I shot up straightly but Emmett held a finger at me to stay and sit and I obeyed. Carlisle pulled his golden gun out his pants and raised it up.

He charged down the steps and opened the door. I heard a voice and it had full authority. Police of course. Jacob black and Seth Clearwater stepped into view.

They looked at me and the rest of the Cullens.

"Emmett Cullen and Jasper Cullen your under arrest for the murders of Michael Fortuanato and others. Whatever you say now is used against you against court." Jacob said as he and Seth pulled the handcuffs. Suddenly their were yells, cursing, and slight shoving. I had enough.

"Enough! Edwards in the hospital and this stress is not needed here so just please let us rest!" I shouted loudly. I've been told I sound slightly masculine.

Everyone's eyes widened but turned to Jacob and Seth. They looked at each other.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm sorry about your husband but I have to follow the procedures." Officer Clearwater said empathetically. I just nodded and walked upstairs as they continued to fight over Jasper and Emmett staying

I laid in bed and thought about the man who was crucially beating Edward. Is he dead? If not, I'm out for blood. His blood. I wasn't gonna stop until he was dead.

I had my cover wrapped around me and glared at the moon as the fighting continued downstairs.

"the sun wont come until you take action." I repeated with my eyes close.

Edward is my sun that I want back but I have to take action to get rid of the moon. That moon was the man who almost took Edward away from me.

I turned and walked to the guest room bed and slept peacfully.

Hells hath no fury like a woman's scorn.


	3. Its Starting

Bella's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and I followed that scent. As I walked down to the kitchen I notice it was the girls only and Carlisle. Carlisle had bags under his eyes and the girls eyes were swollen red. They just stopped crying. They notice my appearance and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey Bella, are you holding up okay sweetie?" Esme asked motherly. I smiled weakly and nodded. I should be the one comforting her. Her son is hanging on life support and the other 2 are in prison.

"Esme are you ok? How are you holding up?" I asked caringly. Even I loved them they were still her babies. Suddenly she started sobbing again and I went over to hug her and sob to.

"M-m-my baby boys" she managed out. I cried and soothed her. Carlisle stood up and took Esme into her room to rest. I looked at Alice and Rose and they just looked at me.

"They boys coming back?" I asked. The nodded confidently. If your a Cullen you can't rot in prison and they lived up to that legacy greatly.

"Carlisle was talking to Jenks when you were sleep and we will have Em and Jazz back." Rose said quietly. I went over to hug the girls. It was hard to be away from the boys and pretty rough.

"But my brother in law wont come back when they do." Alice said with a quivering lip and voice. Edward was like her big brother like Emmett. Emmett and Edward adored Alice like a baby sister, Jasper and Edward loved Rose like a sister, Em and Jazz loved me like a baby sister.

We finished the hug and our meals. Carlisle passed us and looked well suited. We had gotten dressed and packed into Rosalie's silver Mercedes Convertible. We sped down the road to the hospital. We arrived shortly and noticed some paps in the bushes and security guards in the front. I looked around and saw my bodyguards lurking in the dark corners.

We walked to Edwards room as everyone in the hospital stared knowing who I was and the girls. I thought about the times people who looked at Edward as soon as he walked through the door. Fear. That's what they should fear.

We walked into the room and noticed Dr. Snow talking to the nurse from yesterday. The realized we were here and immediately stop their conversation.

"Mrs. Cullen, it is nice seeing you again. Again I am sorry about your husband." Dr. Snow said sympathetically. That's when I gotten annoyed.

"You talk like he isn't alive." I said annoyed. Dr. Snow and the nurse looked at each other then looked back me.

"I apologize Mrs. Cullen, we looked over his charts and it seems looks like his brain is still swelling from that bullet wound. Luckily he survived from being shot, and the removal of it but it seems like he is going to be out for a while." Dr. Snow said.

"I dont want no other doctor in here besides you. There will be guards all over this building. If your out, I will find a do to I approve of and look over him. Nobody besides that nurse should be in this room. If I found out you disobeyed my orders you will not go out unpunished." I said will full authority in my tone. Dr. Snow looked shocked and nodded. He and the nurse walked out of the room.

"Bella, are you okay? I haven't seen you act that way. Your father called and wanted to talk to you. I told him you were fine and busy. Is that ok?" Rose asked. I nodded dismissively. I walked closer to the bed and dropped to my knees new the side to his bed.

"Baby I will find out who did this to you. I hope they will find the man. Please wake up, for me." I said with a quivering voice. I felt 2 pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders. We sat there for an hour talking amongst each other, we giggled a little as Rose told us how she is going to miss snapping at Edward and if he wakes up, she will never come at his neck again. I held his hand that had his wedding band on it. I smiled remembering the day when we both said I do. How nervous he was and he sweating immensely at the ceremony. Me and the girls decided we stayed long enough and decided to head home.

I snuck the keys from Rose and took the drivers seat. It was hilarious how she reacted. She made some weird pouty face that looked like she was constipated and some paparazzi took a pic of it. Now she will forever know that face will never go away. Alice and I laughed continuously in the car about it, and Rose sulked into the back seat of the car.

"Dont worry babe! Emmett will find it attractive.. I think?" I said to het in the rear view mirror.

"Your driving my car and your gonna disrespect me and put me in the backseat?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Mmm yeah basically." I said then me and Alice and Rose laughed altogether. Its better to laugh a little knowing the world is attacking from left and right. I can finally escape reality with my friends, practically sisters, and enjoy the best part of life.

We sped up to the driveway and noticed Carlisle came back and it looks like he isn't alone.

The girls and I hopped out of the car and walked into the Cullen mansion.

I noticed Emmett , Jasper, and Carlisle discussing heatedly. They turned and notice we arrived. Carlisle bags had gotten worse and jasper still looked beat up. He still had his bandages on. Emmett just glared at me.

" Everything alright?" I asked curiously. Carlisle was about to reply but Emmett cut him off.

" No Bella everything is fine! No bad is not happening, like that your husband is in the hospital hanging on for his life that sounds good because you have control of everything and the best part he might be charged with murder when he comes out of the coma or luckily he is gonna die and you'll own everything Isabella!" Emmett sneered. Everyone gaped at him and looked at him shocked. What is his problem... He is making me suspicious with behavior and im not putting up with that.

"Wow Em, really! You know me better and how is that my fault. Grow up! You are sitting here sulking like a child because of something stupid I love Edward and you know that. Get out of my face with that bull." I shouted at him.

"The freak is wrong with you! Nobody didn't anything to you, don't you think she is hurting to?" Rosalie asked rhetorically. But Emmett did something that shocked me the most.

"Rose, mind your business, you stay in the bitter lane of yours because last time I check, It is an A B conversation so C your way out of it!" Emmett roared at her. Rose went white as a ghost then tears welled up in her eyes. She ran into the kitchen so quick I didn't recognize that she was moving.

"What is wrong with you. So everything has to be about you now right? You so quick to jump at everyone else throat but cant realize that everyone is stress." Alice sneered at Emmett. Emmett shrugged his shoulders and Jasper grabbed him before he took a seat.

"What is wrong with you? you just disrespected your wife and sister in law. If Edward was here I pray that he could kick your as-" Jasper said until Carlisle cut him off.

"Everyone enough! All you guys need to do is calm down. Esme is upstairs and you need to be considerate for others who are upset." Carlisle said aggressively.

They make it sound like Edward is dead. he isn't technically. He is fighting and we are sitting here arguing. All I need to know is what had happen. Nobody actually told me the story of it all.

"Carlisle, can I talk to you in the office with Jasper?" I asked. They both looked at me curiously and I just blankly stared at them. Emmett rolled his eyes and left the house. Honestly I don't know what his problem actually. He playing like he is victim when his baby brother is laying in the hospital hanging on life support.

Alice strolled into the kitchen to console Rose as me and Carlisle and Jasper went into the office. This morning has changed drastic. Emmett's attitude was very un-expecting. I thought he would support and help everyone else since he is the oldest older brother and he loved the mafia business. The way he spoke to Rose was totally unnecessary. I wonder what went down in that warehouse that night. Where was Emmett when his brothers were attacked? Who was the man who tried to kill Edward? He was going to make me a widow that night?

"Bella, is everything alright?' Carlisle asked me concerned.

"I'm curious, what had happened to my husband that night?" I asked forcefully. Carlisle and Jasper exchanged a look at each other and looked back at me.

"Edward, Emmett, and I were shooting out in the ware house. Emmett disappeared somewhere and Edward and I were shooting at the guards. We had split up and I was fighting some others guards but then I was knocked down by a bullet straying through my ankle and I collapsed. Suddenly the figure started beating on me and I was to weak to fight back with that bullet still there and the figure stomping on it. I was in and out of consciousness but was conscious to yell for Edward to watch out and notice the figure to shoot at Edward and that's when I blacked out as he shot Edward again. I think that's when supposedly Emmett came in and attacked the man. The man probably ran off and Emmett said his face was covered and stabbed him in his right side. He ran out to the back door and disappeared into the woods."

I sat quietly, listening to the attempt assassination of Edward. The hardest part is that we don't know who because a lot of other families in mafia hated Edward. He is bosses of bosses and runs a strict, high tech, very intelligent family business. They envied everything he owned. I didn't know much of why but that was all I was notified.

"Bella, are you okay you look a little pale. Maybe you should rest." Carlisle said with a strong look of concern on his face. I pushed his hand away.

"No, I'm fine." I said forcefully.

I stood up from my seat and stalked over to the huge window and gazed at the windy trees.

"I going to say it once and only one time. Im running the show for now, and I know a woman cant, especially the mob wife, but I will say this. If anyone crosses me there will be consquences. Edward probably would have someone else to lead but since he is out for quote some time, ill just do it. I know I can do this but also I will find whoever did this is going to be executed. I want word to get around quickly and Emmett will the first to be notified, am I clear?" I asked strongly as I turned to them.

Carlisle and Jasper looked appalled at my little speech but a sly smirk was on both men Pray that things will go well and that Edward will awake from his deep coma.

"Alright talks over lets go see everyone else." I said bluntly and strolled out of the room.

I said goodbye to everyone, excluding rose and em who were busy arguing upstairs.

I sped off into the night and trudged up the steps of my home. Home... it didn't feel the same without Edward here. I miss running into his arms and kissing him, smelling his nice scent that soothed me everytime. His crooked smile, his laugh, his voice, and his presence.

I walked slowly up the steps and into the room. I took my nightgown out and fell on to the bed. I slept on my side of the bed and grabbed Edwards pillow. I sniffed it and it smelled just like him. I sobbed and drifted off to sleep hoping morning would be better.


	4. Its Just the Beginning

Hey guys its Mrs Gross! Im so sorry I have taken to long to write the third chapter. I have been busy and I just got my laptop so I can type faster for the stories. I promise I will try to put a little more time in so enjoy!

SM owns Twilight:

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping and the silence of what was suppose to be Edwards snores. I looked at the empty side of the bed and sighed. I stretched and looked around the room.

So much has been happening. Edward in a coma, a mysterious attacker on the loose, Emmett's distance to everyone, Esme's depression, and stress on how everything should be done. Hopefully things will go back on track. I got dressed and ate some breakfast. I grabbed my house keys and walked outside to see my driver here with 3 bodyguards. I had decided to go visit Edward in the hospital but there had been some change of plans. I wanted to talk more into running things over with Carlisle,Jasper, and sadly Emmett.

Emmett wanted to take over so badly and this may be his chance but if I had a say in it of course there will be a debate about the whole thing. My driver, Mr. Lance, gave me a small smile and nodded his head towards me. I returned the smile and shrugged out through the already open door my security guard opened for me. The car sped off as the guards and I walked silently to the Cullen mansion doors. The guard rang the bell and a tired looking Esme greeted us with a sad smile. I ran into her arms as she cried softly onto my shoulder. I turned my neck in a awkward way to face the guards and twitched my head to a direction to the patio room and wait out there.

"Bella I'm so glad your here. The men are in the office discussing some issues concerning Edward and the whole incident. Word has gotten everywhere that Edward is in a coma. Their is bodyguards all over and only 2 nurses and Dr. Snow are only qualified to enter his room when the family aren't there." Esme said. I looked blankly at Esme as the color drained from my face. I kissed her cheek and ran past her to the office. I pushed the door open. The men stop what seemed to be a very heavy argument to look at what had disrupted their aggressive debate.

"Why the f**k! wasn't I notified about my husband at all!" I ran in shouting. I probably looked crazed from running 2 flights of steps and charging at the door.

"Who the f**k do you think you are?! Women know they cant run over the business especially mob wives!" Emmett yelled as he stood up from his seat. He glared at me as his face turned red.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen that's who I am. Watch me run it, better than you will! Edward made this empire a success! I would be damned if I disappointed him." I sneered at him. Seriously, what happened to Emmett? It was seriously like it was "All About Emmett" lately. I actually don't care what he actually has to say.

If you say that, then don't run it at all! I don't want my brother waking up from his God-knows-how-long coma and find his empire gone! All because his selfish wife feels the need to be independent, with her feminist bull rant!" He shouted at me. I just smirked at him. Everything that he said was so hyprocritical and backwards. I am not the one that's all about me. We all know Edward wouldn't want Emmett run the business. Jasper mostly, but not Em. I don't see what is the problem with it. Emmett makes good amount of cash as Edward but Edward did make more than him.

"Seriously Em, you are really irritating my soul actually and I'm actually happy I haven't pulled my pocket knife out. I'm running this ordeal. I need to. I know all the mob bosses are going to fight me for it but it doesn't even matter actually. I am stongf willed but this is alln Jaspers and Carlisle's decision not yours. We all know how you get." I said boredly while looking at my nails and leaning on the wall. Emmett was knocking vases, punching the stuff all the desks. Jazz tried to calm him down as i sat there still playing with my nails as he threw his tantrum like the child he is. I really don't care about anyone's opinion at this point actually.

Finally the big buffoon stormed out but not before staring at me in disgust. I shrugged off the wall and walked to the nearest chair and sat down.

"What happened? Esme is telling me that everyone now has found out. How? Who told them?" I asked. This was going to cause me so much stress, I think I saw grey hair this morning and I didn't even hit my mid 30's. I'm even thirty yet!

"We don't know, we were going to tell you but Emmett came in storming in yelling at us about the whole rearrangement with you taking over. Honestly Bella, i believe women shouldn't do this but you have proven to me over time that you can handle this. Edward will kill me when he wakes up, but I give you permission to do this. But if I feel that you are unfit, i will pull you out immediately and Jasper and I will fill in Edwards spot. Deal." Carlisle said voice full of authority. I nodded in agreement.

"Baby bells, I never expect you to want to do this but I do see you as fit. I vote yes and give you my permission." Jasper said stoically. I smiled so big and nodded. I can't believe they actually have faith in me. I thought they were gonna go on some sexist lecture for 15 hours. The rules never said a woman can't take over but it did say that they will be respected. These mob men will respect this mob wife greatly. But first things first. Find who put my husband in the hospital.

For right now, this is only the beginning.

Authoritive Bella! Sorry I spelled it wrong but I have to rush through this. I have been so busy with church, mid terms, competitions, conference's. This is how I my 14 year old self does. Luckily I did put time to write it and hopefully you love it. I'll try to make this better as possible. If you have any suggestions just review. And you wont believe who done this to Edward. Stay thirsty my friends;)


	5. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys it's mrs gross. I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I was gone to a camp and Monday my father had died from a heart attack in prison. He was only 29 years old :( His funeral is sunday. It is so hard that I cant think straight now but soon I will finish the story. Also I was gone for 4 days to a camp with no electronics. I hope you can forgive me.

Sincerely yours

Mrs. Gross


End file.
